the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
The Seekers
Oath “We are here, together, to improve upon our worlds with humility and respect. We will strive, together, to reach new heights and reveal the unknown so that what we do and learn will benefit all. We will seek, together, the solutions necessary to save lives and prevent destruction. This is what the Seekers stand for. This is what I will stand for. This I vow!” Introduction The Seekers are a rag tag group of individuals from all walks of life, in game it is the designation of any character who chose to sign up to protect the Core from the threat of Salvation and seek solutions to the problems facing the communities of Hope. Mostly limited to PC's it also contains a few adopted NPC's including Katya Kruglov and Private Greene. History Formed following the events of the Lighthouse Mission the group was initially conceived by Circuit Williams as a response to the potentially hostile nature of Salvation, and the discovery of the Shard as a possible cause for the Incident. It was determined that leaders should be elected democratically with the main positions being similar to those found on a ship and including; Captain, Navigator, Communications Officer, Safety Officer, Scientific Officer, Chief Medical Officer, and Chief Engineering Officer. Elections where completed approximately 3 months after the destruction of beacon. Goals The groups main goals are as follows * Protect the core from destruction/damage at the hands of Salvation * Seek a greater understanding of the incident and its effects on Hope * Where possible establish alliances to aid in the rebuilding and reconstruction of Hope * discover a means of safely removing or destroying the Shard Position Holders Captain -''' Circuit Williams * 'Chief Engineering Officer -' Glitch Williams ** '''Junior Engineering Officer - Techie * Chief Medical Officer -''' Nadia Kruglov * 'Communications Officer -' Isobella (Ella) * 'Navigator -' Lily ** '''Scout - Dante * Safety Officer -''' Bear * 'Scientific Officer -' Rory Ekim Position Descriptions '''Captain The Captain's role is to oversee and supervise the Seekers as a whole, provide guidance on overarching goals, mediate between the other position holders and make immediate decision in a crisis where the most relevant position holders either aren't available to make a decision or aren't able to agree on a way forward. Navigator The Navigator's role is to watch for anomalies, guide the Seekers safely through anomalous areas, protect their minds against infohazards by identifying and managing them wherever possible and providing general information and advice on such hazards and anomalies wherever possible. Providing actual map reading and navigational support is also a part of the role though obviously local or more specialised guides will be employed wherever possible. Communications Officer The Communications Officer's role is to be aware of different societies, organisations and cultures so that they can provide support, assistance and guidance on the best ways to diplomatically engage with them in order to achieve the Seeker's objectives. Safety Officer ' The Safety Officer's role is to be aware of the risks, hazards and threats -- both organic and mechanical -- that abound and the best way to get around them. They need to catalogue previous tactics that have been successful before and to help organise people into teams that will help them manage problems in future. '''Scientific Officer ' The Scientific Officer's role is to stay on top of the scientific phenomena found within the world and where it touches against anomalous effects. They need to be mindful of technological opportunities and medical considerations and thus often work quite closely with both the Chief Medical Officer and the Chief Engineering Officer. '''Chief Medical Officer The Chief Medical Officer needs to manage events requiring triage of multiple wounded, supervise the use of medical supplies when they start running low, and encourage good practice to mitigate or reduce the risk of biohazardous or radioactive threats against the Seekers and those they are trying to protect. Chief Engineering Officer The Chief Engineering Officer is primarily responsible for the Hashin Core Propulsion System as well as overseeing the maintenance and repair of the Seeker's mechanical assets and to ensure that resources are obtained and supplied for needed improvements. The Chief Engineering Officer and the Captain must both agree before the final 40 Power Units of the Hashin Core Propulsion System can be used.Category:PC Category:Organisations